


Control

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn had always been able to keep her feelings for Rachel in check. But when Brittany shows up with Rachel bound and unconscious, Quinn may give in to her desires. Fill for the GKM. Prompt inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-post from FF.  
> Fill for the GKM Prompt: glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com 36785 . html ? thread = 49435569 # t49435569

Brittany couldn't help but look at Quinn. She noticed how the shorter blonde no longer carried herself in the airy way she used to. Quinn used to float when she moved about. She would glide with grace. She didn't anymore. Most people didn't notice. They didn't see it as Brittany did. But being the dancer that she was, Brittany could read body movement and she could see the heaviness in Quinn's movements.

But she would always shake it off as being sleepy. Brittany wasn't convinced. The look in her hazel eyes was a familiar sight for the dancer. She had seen it before in Santana's eyes. Quinn was in love, but she couldn't be with whomever it was that she desired. Brittany wanted to help, but was lost in terms of how to do so.

And now Quinn's dreary mood was starting to have an effect on her own. Brittany's usual cheery attitude had disappeared. Her sweet lady kisses with her girlfriend didn't hold the pleasure that they once did, and Glee (which she always enjoyed) was anything but gleeful. It was with this depressive state that she had found herself in her current position.

She was in the choir room, lying across a few chairs, her knees bent in front of her. It was late after school and most everyone was gone, and Brittany had been staring at the ceiling for… she didn't know how long.

Her head hurt.

Though she wasn't quite sure if the pain was due to thinking too hard, or because she had been lying on these chairs for too long. As she got up, Brittany concluded that yeah, it was the chairs. They definitely needed better seating in here.

She slumped in her uncomfortable chair, her eyes closed. Something would come to her. Something always came to her when she needed it most. She just needed some time. She needed to think. She needed… "Brittany, are you okay?" The dancer opened her eyes and looked up to see Rachel looking at her with a worried expression. She nodded, not really having the energy for words. "Are you sure? You look kind of upset." The tiny brunette sat down next to her, offering a small smile. "Is there something wrong?"

"No… not really." Rachel's expression becomes a bit sterner, so Brittany knows that she won't go with that answer. "It's not me," she explains. Rachel's brow furrows in confusion. "It's Quinn."

"Is there something wrong? Is she okay?" she asks, nearly jumping out of her seat. There's a slight panic to her voice, but clams down when Brittany places her hands on her shoulders. Her eyes are wide and she's panting, waiting for whatever Brittany's about to tell her.

"Nothing bad happened," Brittany tells her, "It's just that she's been so upset lately." Rachel relaxes, but frowns. "I want to cheer her up, but I'm not sure how." The singer nods, expressing her want to do the same. She had noticed that Quinn had been sad lately, but had hoped that she had just been seeing things. Rachel couldn't figure out why Quinn would be so depressed. But it now became clear that her friend's bad mood wasn't only in her head.

"What if we give her a present?" she suggested, receiving slow, thoughtful nod from Brittany in response. It was the first thing that Rachel could think of. Everyone loved presents, Quinn should be no different. "Something special…" But what? Quinn liked to read, but a book would be too obvious. And a sketchbook, like the ones she carried around with her, would be too plain. A song would be special… but those never really worked out for Rachel in the past. She sighed. "Do you know of something she'd like?" she asked desperately. "Something that she'd love?"

Brittany's face scrunched up in concentration. Love. Well, Quinn loved one thing, or person, right now. Even if she had never said it aloud, Brittany knew that her friend was in love with Rachel. But was she supposed to do? Gift wrap Rachel and hand her over to Quinn… hm, well that was a thought. Her lips curved into a wide smile, all her bad feelings disappearing in an instant, a change that did not go unnoticed by the diva sitting beside her.

"Did you think of something?" she asked, excitedly. Brittany just gives her a look, a devious looking smile, and only answers with a nod. She then darts out of the room without a word. "Wait!" Rachel jumps out of her seat, giving chase. But Brittany's taller frame allows her to escape sight before Rachel even makes it out the door.

Rachel checks the halls for a few minutes before she concludes that her mission is futile. Brittany's long gone. She lets out a defeated sigh. Rachel so wanted to help cheer Quinn up. Or at the very least, she'd like to know what would cheer Quinn up if ever she would have to do so herself…

It was the end of that week that Brittany decided to give Quinn her present. It was perfect; she could barely wait to see Quinn's face. Her mom would be out of town for the weekend so Quinn would have the whole place to herself. No better way for her to enjoy her gift.

She drove to her house, full of the energy that she had lost during the time she had been worrying over Quinn. It was almost too much to contain. Brittany parked in the driveway and retrieved the spare key hidden in a fake rock. Once the door was open, she went back to her car to get Quinn's present from the back seat.

With a bright smile plastered across her face, she went inside, kicking the door closed behind her. She marched upstairs to Quinn's room and knock on the door as best she could with her hands being as full as they were. Footsteps began approaching and then she could see the doorknob being turned. The door swung open, revealing Quinn in a tank top and some pajama bottoms.

She flashed a smile that last only long enough for her to notice what was in her arms, or whom was in her arms. Rachel Berry; blindfolded and bound at her wrists and ankles by silk ties. She was unconscious, but as far as Quinn could tell, was otherwise left unharmed. She quickly scooped the tiny brunette up, took off her shoes, and gently laid her on her bed. Quinn took a seat beside her.

"What happened to her?!" Quinn yelled, only briefly glancing at Brittany before tending to the girl on her bed. She checked Rachel's body for cuts, bruises, any indication of injury. Thankfully, she found none. She turned back to the dancer, waiting for her explanation.

"She's fine Quinn," the taller blonde assured. Quinn looked at her apprehensively then back at Rachel. "Really Quinn," Brittany said, taking a seat beside her. "She's your present," she explained cheerfully. Quinn's head shot towards her, shock etched on her face.

"You did this to her?" she asked. Brittany nodded fervently. "Britt, you can't just tie people up like this!" she chastised, gaining little reaction from her friend.

"Why not? Me and San tie each other up all the time."

"I-" Words were lost on her once she registered what Brittany had just told her. Quinn really didn't need to know what her best friends did behind closed doors. She felt the bed shift slightly and looked up to see Brittany leaving. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm letting you have some time alone with Rachel," she said, escaping the room and bouncing down the stairs. "Have fun!" she called. Quinn got up and chased after her.

"Wait!" But it was too late. The dancer was already making her way out the door. Quinn retreated back to her room and slumped into her bed. "Fuck." She sat at the foot of her bed for a few minutes, massaging her temple and taking deep breaths. Once her heart rate had settled down, she swung her legs up so she was sitting cross-legged, facing Rachel.

Despite her unconscious and bound state, she looked as beautiful as ever. She scooted up, letting herself lie next to the tiny brunette. Quinn eyes raked Rachel's body, admiring her form. She brought a hand up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was a feather touch, barely a graze, but the simple action was enough to rouse the girl.

"Where am I?" the singer squeaked out. Quinn froze; her hand just inches away from Rachel's face. She let out a shaky breathe as she pulled back. "Who's there?" Rachel struggled against her bindings. "Please let me go!" she cried. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just please, let me go." She was panting, completely terrified about her situation.

Quinn attempted to cup her cheek, but Rachel flinched away from her touch. "Shh," Quinn said, reaching out once more and receiving slightly better results. Rachel let her hand stay, but she was still quite tense. Her breathing was heavy, causing her chest to heave. It was a distracting sight for Quinn. It would have been so easy for her to unbutton Rachel's top and have full access to breasts; to squeeze, kiss and suck on them. She was throbbing at the thought of doing such things.

Rachel's breathing was still uneven. She showed no signs of calming down, despite how she tried to relax through Quinn's ministrations. She sucked in a deep breathe through her nose, inhaling a familiar aroma which she couldn't quite place. "Please let me go," she pleaded once more. "I don't have anything of value, if that's what you're after and…" she trailed off, as she got an idea of why she'd been abducted.

Although her eyes were covered, the horror on the brunette's face was clear to see. The sight was too much for Quinn. She leaned in and planted a kiss on top of Rachel's forehead. She trailed kiss down the side of her face, ending with one just at the edge of her lips. Tender and sweet, they were not what Rachel would have expected from her captor. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Are you the one who took me?" She had no reason to think otherwise, but wanted to hope. "Did you save me? If you did, I'd like to thank you." She waited, praying for an answer.

Instead she felt a searing kiss. A handed fisted her hair, pulling her closer. She whimpered, giving Quinn enough time to shove her tongue in her mouth. Rachel eagerly sucked on her tongue. She fought against her bindings, wanting, needing more. She whined when her captor's lips detached from her own, but then moaned when they started sucking on her neck.

A hand found its way to her breasts, giving a light squeeze. Rachel arched into the touch. Her hips jerked forward, desperately seeking something to relieve the ache between her legs. But whoever was with her had their body angled in such a way that prevented Rachel from getting any contact. "Let me... Oh." Deft fingers began to unbutton her top; those lips kissing the expanse of her body.

With the last button undone, those nimble hands went to push her bra up. Lips attached themselves to one her stiff nipples while a hand massage her other exposed breasts. The tongue swirling around the stiff little peak drove Rachel crazy. It was so light and gentle; she needed more. "Please let me… Fuck!" she squealed as her captor pinched her nipple between a thumb and forefinger. "Let me touch you," she panted out.

Suddenly all movement stopped. The hands and mouth that had been giving Rachel so much pleasure pulled away. Quinn couldn't believe what she had just done. She chanced a glance the tiny brunette. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her breasts heaving, nipples seemingly harder than they were previously, and Quinn was sure that her panties must have been as soaked as her own; she looked like sex. Quinn had never felt so dirty.

Rachel was lying on her bed, quivering with want. What she was doing was wrong, so wrong. But as the singer gave out a needy whimper of, "Please," Quinn knew that it was too late to turn back now. With trembling fingers, she reached for Rachel's ankles. She undid the bindings, spread Rachel's legs and settled herself between them.

Her body was hovering inches above Rachel's. She could feel the singer thrusts; her hips desperately searching for some relief. Quinn reached behind her to free her hands. She fully expected Rachel to undo her blindfold but instead she just shrugged off her shirt and unclasped her bar. Quinn was in awe as she watched the singer's dainty hands make their way to her toned abdomen. They crawled up her tank top, stopping only when they reached the curve of her breasts.

Rachel's mouth fell open, "You're a… you're a girl?" Her hands dropped, unsure of what to do with this new information. Quinn started to pull back, due to Rachel's hesitation, but was stopped as the tiny brunette took a firmer grasp onto her breast. She let out a shaky breath as the singer gave an experimental squeeze.

She felt her nipples harden and one of Rachel's arms wrapping around her. Quinn was pulled back down for another lustful kiss. Fingers were dancing down her side, slowly finding purchase on her ass. Quinn's moan was lost in Rachel's mouth. Her hips undulated; her core pressing against Rachel's, separated only by a few layers of clothing. She brought her hand to Rachel's hip, wrapping the singer's leg around her. She thrust her hips forward, causing Rachel break away and shrill cry of ecstasy.

Quinn continued to roll her hips as she reached for the hem of her top, pulling back enough to get it off, and tossing it haphazardly across the room. She reattached her lips onto Rachel's breasts, the brunette threading her fingers through her hair. Rachel held Quinn in place, loving every light bite and hard suck she gave. But she needed more.

The singer placed her hands on girl's shoulders, pushing down gently. Kisses started trailing down her body, down her stomach to her navel. At last she thought that she'd get some release, but she then found resistance. This heavenly goddess that had been setting her body on fire had stopped at her skirt, making no move to remove the offending garment. "Please," she begged. "I need…" She couldn't say it. She felt so depraved for wanting; for needing this girl to take her.

But she needn't ask. With trembling hands, Quinn found the zipper to Rachel's skirt and shimmied it down impossibly long, tan legs. Rachel's panties were soaked through. Quinn buried her face between the brunette's legs, inhaling her heady scent and lapping at her wetness through the white, lacy material. "Fuck!" Rachel shrieked, her hands fisting locks of Quinn's golden hair.

Quinn looked up. She could see how much Rachel wanted this; how much she needed this. Her entire body ached for her climax. She pulled down Rachel's ruined underwear, removing the final barrier between her and Rachel's sex. Her pussy was swollen, glistening with her arousal and her clit completely out of its hood. Quinn ran her tongue up and down her folds, eliciting tiny whimpers from the singer.

She teased her, loving both her taste and the needy sounds escaping her lips. Her fingers lightly pinched Rachel's clit, earning a groan. The singer pulled her in closer, mewling as Quinn slipped her tongue in between her folds. She curled her tongue, exploring every inch of Rachel's womanhood, as she rubbed tight circles around Rachel's clit.

Rachel let out a filthy sound from deep within her throat as her hips bucked into Quinn's face. She whined when the blonde withdrew her tongue, only to scream when those lips wrapped around her clit and two fingers plunged deep into her. Quinn sucked hard, occasionally flicking the hardened nub with her tongue as her fingers pumped in and out of Rachel at a frenzied pace.

Wet slapping sounds echoed off the walls, mixing with Rachel's high pitched moans and shrieks. Her legs wrapped around Quinn's head and her walls clenched around her fingers. The blonde increased her pace, pumping faster and faster, causing unintelligible sounds to escape the singer's lips. She curled her fingers hitting Rachel's spot. "Fuck, yes!" Again and again she hit the rougher, spongy tissue, tossing Rachel into a mind-blowing orgasm and making her see stars. "Fuck, I'm cumming!"

Her body convulsed through her aftershocks as Quinn lapped at the juices slipping from her abused pussy. The blonde drank up every last drop; she loved the taste of Rachel's cum. Once she was stated, Quinn pulled back to find that Rachel had fallen unconscious. A cocky grin fell upon her lips at being this good despite it being her first time.

She was still very turned on and pretty frustrated at not being able to cum but she could take care of herself later. Quinn cleaned Rachel up and got her back into her clothes, changing her own as well. She gently carried the tiny singer and brought her to her car. The drive to her house was quick though Quinn consistently found herself looking to the back seat to check if Rachel had woken up.

Luckily she didn't. Rachel's dads weren't home, so Quinn was easily able to sneak her into her room. She left swiftly after she settled the brunette in the bed, under the covers. She could only hope that Rachel see it all as just be a simple dream.

The following week at school everything seemed as it was before. Rachel made no comment about being kidnapped. Nor did she say anything about having some bizarre dream. Brittany didn't ask her if she enjoyed her present. All in all, Quinn could pretend that the previous weekend had never even happened.

She didn't though, not with the knowledge that everything had become better since that weekend. Quinn felt lighter, a change that did not go unnoticed by the object of her affection. They hung out after school, spending more time together than they had prior. Quinn couldn't help but enjoy the special attention Rachel was giving her.

But it didn't really change anything. Rachel was still unavailable. Quinn wouldn't be getting her happy ending. And so it was with great trepidation that she allowed Rachel to come over for the weekend. Her mother was gone, making their situation mirror the one that they had been in the week before. It made her feel uneasy, but Rachel had been persistent.

The two of them went up to her room, with Rachel going up the stairs first. The brunette took the stairs at her leisure, swaying her hips as she went. Quinn bit her lip as she looked up to find a thong beneath poor excuse for skirt that her friend was currently wearing. The singer stopped and glanced over her shoulder. The blonde was just able to avert her eyes from Rachel's ass, only to find a devious smirk across Rachel's lips.

Quinn watched Rachel enter her room and took a moment outside to calm herself. She took a few deep breathes and went inside. Immediately she found herself being tossed onto her bed and Rachel straddling her waist. She leaned in, licking the shell of her ear and whispering, "I know it was you."

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Last week. You fucked me," she husked. "So tell me Quinn, how long have you wanted to do that?" No answer. "Come on, tell me," she cooed. "I'll tell you. I've wanted to fuck you forever; make you scream my name. You want that Quinn? Do you Quinn? Do you want me to fuck you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to try filling more prompts, but haven't done so yet. So prompts would be welcome (if I'm okay with the kinks)


End file.
